The push-up is a versatile exercise practiced in many different variations. The traditional push-up developed as an exercise to be executed in a substantially prone position on the ground, floor, or other horizontal surface. Many different devices have been developed to aid in particular aspects of the push-up exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,868 describes a push-up board that provides two hand supports that may be inserted into any one of a plurality of holes in the board to provide a selectable distance between the hand supports. The hand supports are also rotatable to provide a comfortable position for the user. However, this apparatus does not provide a foot support and does not provide height adjustments for the hand supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,802 provides a base with holes to accommodate hand supports at selectable distances from the center. The hand supports are rotatable, but the heights of the hand supports are not adjustable. This device does not provide a foot support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,930 describes a push-up trainer having a base and a pair of handgrip assemblies. The handgrip assemblies are each mounted to the base, allowing for lateral movement of the handgrips. Each handgrip assembly allows for rotation of each handgrip around a vertical axis and around its horizontal lengthwise axis. Each of the sliding and rotational motions may selectively be allowed or locked out using a spring-biased pin. However, this apparatus does not provide a foot support and does not provide height adjustments for the hand supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,145 describes a push-up/chest exercising device with movable handhold members, but this device does not provide a foot support or height adjustments for the handhold members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,926 describes a push-up device with a series of aperture pairs, such that two wooden dowels can be positioned through respective aperture pairs to establish respective hand holds for the left and right hands of a user. The lateral distance between handholds is variable, but no height adjustment is provided. Also, this apparatus does not provide a foot support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,294 discloses an exercise apparatus comprising an elongated generally C-shaped bar with an elongated back portion and a pair of opposing curved end portions. The device provides a variety of different hand gripping positions for doing push-ups, but it does not allow height adjustments and does not provide foot supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,229 shows a rolling foot support devise that may be used with or without a variety of hand support devices to perform various exercise routines. This device does not provide an integrated structure with hand and foot supports and does not provide height adjustments for hand supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,565 describes a triceps exercise apparatus comprising a single horizontal bar providing handgrip areas for both hands. The height of the bar is adjustable, but the right and left hand grips are not individually adjustable. The apparatus includes a block for receiving the feet of the user and means for manually adjusting the distance of the block from the bar so as to adjust the apparatus to users of differing heights. However, the triceps exercise apparatus is not specially suited for portability.